


Sun, Surf and Stapes

by Anewfreind



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Also comment, Day At The Beach, F/M, Ink, Island Survival, Island fun, Like, Lots of Skeleboyfriends, Memes, Survival, Swearing, because I love hearing feedback, dont cut yourself on that edge, good shit, more skeletons to be added - Freeform, or error, plz read, skelebaes, slowish burn, so be ready for that, this is a remake of my other book that has the same premise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:49:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewfreind/pseuds/Anewfreind
Summary: Welcome to Pirates of the Carribean, but with actual skeletons, and no pirate ships. (Sorry bout’ that.) There’s nothing like being trapped on a jungle island with a shit ton of skeletons. Especially when they are kinda... hot??? Unfortunately, you probably won’t be able to go to the bonezone until you get off the island, and that is if you even do get off.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skeleton Squatters and the Landlady](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816140) by [Tyrant_Tortoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrant_Tortoise/pseuds/Tyrant_Tortoise). 



Nothing, you see nothing. Your head is throbbing with a dull pain, slowly creeping down your spine like a snake. It wasn’t a paralysis inducing pain, but it was pain none the less. You sit up and rub your eyes gently, fluttering them open. All you can see was a blur of blue and green, shifting with a rustle. As the blur of colors come onto focus, you see the canopy of trees high above you, casting shadows over the ground. A thick layer or dead leaves littering the jungle floor. Your legs shake as you attempt to force yourself on to your feet, stumbling as you reach for something to balance yourself with. You sway back and forth like a tree while dots cloud your vision, making the world appear dark and your head feel like it was going to implode. As you begin to stumble forward your foot catches on a. root, making you fall back to the earth. This is what you get for never trying in P.E. Slowly, you pick up your head, groaning in pain. Today was definitely not your day. While you struggle to pick yourself up again, birds around you begin to chirp, almost as if they were laughing at you. You steady yourself and look to the trees, “Haha,” you mock, “the dumb human tripped, very funny.” You shake your head, then laugh at yourself.

 

The wind gently blows your hair off your shoulder while the leaves above move gently. You begin to limp forward, unsure of where to go from here. Matter of fact, you don’t even know where here is, or how you got here. Hopefully you’ll remember in time. The back of your neck continued to throb, but you pushed through, walking carefully to avoid tripping on another god damn root. The only sounds are the chirping of crickets and the sound of your sneakers crunching dead leaves on the ground. The scent of earth and the salt of the ocean assault your nose, reminding you of camping trips you took to the beach as a child. It was probably not the smartest walking through what you assume to be a jungle by yourself, but it wasn’t like you had any better judgment. As you walk, a bright blue catches your eye. You limp over to the object, only to find your backpack laying in the dirt, partly unzipped. You pick it up gently making sure it is undamaged and sling it over your shoulder. You continue on your way, hoping to find a safe place to rest. But unfortunately, that doesn’t happen. It feels like your walking in circles, the trees all looking exactly the same. Every stone, every bush, every sound feels as if it was on repeat. This was definitely not a good idea, but you’ve already committed yourself to this decision, so there’s no going back now. The air feels thick as honey, making it difficult to breathe. As you gasp for breath, you see something new. Footsteps. Were they yours? You have no clue, but you can only hope that they belong to someone else, and that you aren’t alone, wherever you are. You take note of the footprint, then continue on your way.

 

After what feels like hours of strolling, your find a rock that you can rest on. You place your backpack next to you on the rock and unzip it gently. Inside is your water bottle, your lunch, and a change of clothes. It seems as if you were on your way to work, how strange. You sigh and run a hand through your hair, tying it up with the hair tie you always keep on your wrist, then rub your eyes. It’s strange, the pounding in your head sounds like Skeletor screaming. Man you need to stop watching TV. Actually, you can even make out a word or two, like screams of agony or something. You look up to the sky, seeing nothing but trees and blue. It’s quite peaceful, like a scene from a nature movie. The wind blowing the smell of the ocean past, and all you feel is the slight chill of the wind pushing against you skin. Although, the yelling seems to get more prominent, and less like it is the pounding in your head. But you push that aside and close your eyes, focusing on the sounds of the jungle. So peaceful, so serene, so—

 

“GOD DAMMIT SANS, WILL YOU STOP IT WITH YOUR INCESSANT PUNNING!” You jump, snapping your eyes open, hitting your backpack with your elbow. You quickly try to grab at it without making any noise, but it slips out of your hand and slams onto the ground. The water bottles and wrappers in the backpack rustle around, making the distinct noise that empty plastic makes when rubbing together. “SANS. DID YOU HEAR THAT?” You stay completely still, hoping to not make any more noise then you already had. The distinct thumping of boots come closer and closer, making you suck in a breath. You sit, still, listening to the one side of the conversation. “SANS, I THINK THERES SOMEONE ELSE?” You look in the direction of the voice, waiting as one set of footsteps turns into two. Then, the footsteps stop. No noise, no sound, just the rustle of branches, and then a flash of blue and red. You jump back, sliding off the rock, hitting your head on the ground. You scramble to get up, but before you can move, two shadows are cast over your body. “SANS,” One of the voices says, “IS THAT... A HUMAN?” The voice is scratchy and nasally, blowing out your eardrums. It certainly didn’t help the ringing in your ears.

 

“yeah bro, looks like a human.” A new voice says. This one is deep, and not nearly as loud. But, you couldn’t get anything else out of the conversation as the ringing in your ears gets louder and louder, until it’s all you can hear. As your vision goes dark, you see a flash of white, then silence.

 

 

——

 

 

When you started to regain consciousness, you became aware of your surroundings bit by bit. You were lying on something soft, and your head was perched up on something that felt like a pillow. The light of the sun caused a red to burn your retinas from behind your eyelids. Your head was pounding, and you felt sick. You could still hear the ringing in your ears, granted, not as bad as before, but still bad. A conversation was going on near you, so you decided to eavesdrop.

 

“SANS, WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO?”

 

“i honestly have no clue.”

 

“WELL WE CAN’T JUST LEAVE HER HERE!”

 

“well that’s obvious, but how are we supposed to wake her up.”

 

You recognized these voices, they wear the voices from earlier. The ones that scared the crap out of you. You realize you can’t keep eavesdropping, so you sit up, jarring you head, making you groan. “Oh shit.” You say, gripping your head. You look up at the voices, who were looking at you with wide eyes. You look them over for a second, focusing on their heads. They were bald, like your uncle who makes you very uncomfortable and always makes weird homophobic jokes during Thanksgiving dinner. Then it hits you like a baseball. That isn’t skin, that’s bone. You shriek and jump back, pain shooting through your skull again. The taller skeleton runs forward, making you scoot backwards until you’re backed up against a tree.

 

The skeleton walks up to your cowering figure, “HUMAN! YOU’RE AWAKE!” The skeleton crouches down in front of you. “THATS GOOD!” he reaches down and pets your head, making you press yourself against the tree.

 

“D-don’t hurt me Skeletor.” You say, cradling your head in your hands.

 

The skeleton stands up, “SKELETOR? I DO NOT KNOW A SKELETOR.” He looks over to the shorter skeleton, “SANS? DO WE KNOW A SKELETOR?”

 

The other skeleton bursts into laughter, “h-holy s-s-shit. s-she haha, she called you skeletor.” He bent over with his hands on his knees, shaking with laughter.

 

You uncurl yourself, “Y-your not Skeletor?” You look up to him.

 

“UM NO??? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! NOT SKELETOR.” The other skeleton had finally recovered from his laughter and shuffles over to you.

 

He holds out a hand to you, which you hesitate to take, “come on kid, don’t ya know how to greet a new pal?” He shakes his hand again, and you take it. “i’m sans, sans the skeleton, what’s your name kid?” Sans says.

 

You brush yourself off and stand up, “I’m Y/n, nice to meet you.” You let go of his hand and put your hands in your pockets. “So.” You look away from the skeletons, “are you guys like, brothers? Father and son? No relationship?” You say.

 

The taller skeleton, who you presume is Papyrus, replies, “SANS IS MY OLDER BROTHER, ALTHOUGH,” he pauses, “I AM THE ONE WHO HAS TO TAKE CARE OF HIM MOST OF THE TIME.”

 

“yeah, my bro’s the coolest.” Sans says, a wide grin growing on his face. Or is that just how it looks.

 

“Huh, you guys seem to have a good relationship, wish I had that with my siblings.” You looked to the ground for a second, then look back up to the skeletons trying to chase away that melancholy note. “anyway, do you guys know where the hell we even are?”

 

Sans shakes his head, “nope, we just kinda woke up here, walked around for a bit, then found you.”

 

“Yeah same, I woke up, my head hurt, found my backpack,” You paused and looked around, “wait. Where’s my backpack?”

 

Orange sweat forms on Papyrus’s face, “OH. WAS THAT IMPORTANT???” he says in a high pitched voice.

 

You rub your temples and sigh. “Yeah, it kinda was, because it had the only clean water and food that was easy to access.” Papyrus looked confused, so you clarified, “No backpack no life. I need the stuff in there.” You say.

 

“OH.” Papyrus says, “WELL THEN WE SHOULD PROBABLY GO FIND IT.” He points a thumb behind him.

 

“Yeah, we should.” You say. “Do you even remember where you left it?”

 

“UMMM.” Papyrus puts a hand on his chin, “I THINK WE LEFT IT WHERE YOU PASSED OUT.”

 

“Alright, what direction is that in?”

 

“I THINK IT WAS THIS WAY?” He points to the left of you.

 

You nod and being walking in that direction, “Alright then, let’s go before it gets dark.”

 

And so, off you were once more into the jungle, with two skeletons at your side.

 

You hadn’t thought about it till now, but this was the first time you had met monsters. You didn’t really expect them to be so human like, but then again, a lot of people got the wrong message from monsterphobes. They had been on the surface for about three months now, and they seemed to have a difficult time assimilating into society. Likely because everyone had stories about monsters told to them as a kid, engrained into their minds, so now that a race of people who call themselves monsters burst out a mountain, everyone kind of had to relive their childhood fears. Not everyone hates monsters, but the mass majority are at least uncomfortable around them. You never really had an opinion on monsters, but these two don’t seem too bad.

“So.” You try to find a topic for conversation, “is there anyone else here? Like, have you seen anyone else?”

Sans looks over to you, “nope, think it’s just us.” He says, and the conversation ends on that heavy note.

 

 

After what feels like ages of walking through the thick jungle, you see the blue of your backpack in some brambles. “Guys, I see it up there,” you point to your backpack, “I’m gonna go grab it, you can stay here if you want.” You say, walking towards it.

 

“NO, I WANNA COME WITH! WAIT UP!” Papyrus says while running after you.

 

Sans leans up against a tree tiredly, watching you walk away, “yeah alright, i’m gonna stay here.” He says through a yawn.

 

 

As the backpack gets closer and closer, the silence gets more awkward. All you hear is the crunching of leaves beneath your feet. You shove your hands in your pockets. “So, what are we gonna do.” You say.

 

Papyrus looks down at you. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HUMAN?”

 

“Well,” You look up to him, “It seems like we aren’t getting out of this jungle anytime soon.”

 

“IF WE DON’T, AT LEAST WE AREN’T ALONE, RIGHT?” Papyrus says.

 

You shrug, “Yeah, that’s a plus I guess.” You say, looking up to the blue sky. “I hope we aren’t here for too long.”

 

Papyrus smiled, “DON’T WORRY HUMAN, ALL YOU NEED IS A LITTLE BIT OF HOPE, AND WE WILL BE HOME BEFORE YOU KNOW IT!”

 

“Heh, yeah, I guess your right.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding a new place to stay, and a new “friend”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to hell guys, I’m gonna try to update in time for Valentine’s Day!

Never in your life did you think you would be walking around a jungle with a bunch of skeletons. That’s right. Skeletons. Living, breathing, skeletons. And yet, here you were, taking a leisurely stroll with Death incarnate. One would think that you would be slightly disturbed, but for some reason, you weren’t. You were actually acting like this was all in a days work. As the tree tops swayed in the crisp ocean breeze, you followed an exuberant skeleton, who was marching proudly, talking about how great he was, especially when it came to his life underground.

 

“I WAS PART OF THE ROYAL GAURD!” He exclaimed proudly, “WHICH MENT I WOULD CAPTURE HUMANS TO TAKE TO THE KING!” You paused for a moment, glancing over to sans who had a look on his face that made you think this was normal for them.

 

He seemed to notice your discomfort and stopped for a second, looking over to you. “don’t worry,” he whispered, “he wasn’t actually part of the royal guard, he was just training for it.” You nodded and continued on your way through the jungle, watching tree after tree pass by, staring at you like a cat watching its prey. The light of the sun filtered through the tree tops casting patches of light over the wet ground. Leafs fell to the ground effortlessly, being carried by the breeze. The air was thick with moisture and the smells of earth, like the scent of oncoming rain. The blue sky was visible beyond the tree canopy, with birds of many colors gliding past. It was peaceful, the sounds of chirping birds lulling you into a small trance. That is until you hit something hard. You fall backwards onto your hands, wincing at the whiplash your already injured head suffered.

 

You looked up to see Papyrus staring down at you with concern. “OH GOODNESS!” He cried, “ARE YOU OK HUMAN?” He glances over your body to look for any cuts or bruises.

 

You pick yourself up and dust off your jeans. “Nah, I’m fine, just a little bit of whiplash.” You say calmly, examining your palms for any splinters. Nope, your all good.

 

“WHIPLASH?!” Papyrus cries loudly, “OH MY GOD ARE YOU GONNA DIE?!” He picks up your palm to check for more injuries. You look to Sans for guidance, but he simply smiles at you. Or at least, you think he’s smiling. Your pretty sure that’s just his face.

 

“No no no, I’m not gonna die, it just hurts a little, that’s all.” You say, pointing to a small scratch on your arm, a small drop of blood seeping from the cut.

 

“I HURT YOU?!” Papyrus falls to his knees, grabbing at your arms. Sans is suddenly at his brothers side, looking from you to the cut on your arm, blue sweat dripping down his face.

 

“he hurt you?” Sans echoes shakily, kneeling down next to his brother inspecting the cut more wearily.

 

Before you could respond, Papyrus begins to freak out. “OH GOD. OH GOD. OH GOD! I HURT A HUMAN, AND NOW SHE’SGONNATELLTHEOTHERHUMANSANDTHEY’REGONNA-“ He begins to talk so fast that you can’t understand him. But apparently, Sans could.

 

“don’t worry bro, she’s not gonna tell anyone,” he looks over to you with a blank stare, “right?” He says in a murderous tone.

 

You shrink back and nod your head nervously, unable to respond. “REALLY?” Papyrus looks to his brother sadly, obviously not trusting your word.

 

“yes, really, your fine, ok?” Sans pats Papyrus’s back, standing back up again. He then offers a hand to Papyrus, who takes it and stands up.

 

He brushes himself off and turns to you, “I... AM SORRY YOU HAD TO SEE THAT,” Papyrus says looking anywhere but you, “ALTHOUGH, I DO NOT WANT YOU GETTING ANY MORE HURT THAN YOU ALREADY ARE, SO I WILL BE CARRYING YOU UNTIL WE GET WHERE WE NEED TO GO.”

 

You shake your hands in front of you. “No no no, I’m way too heavy for you to lift, I don’t wanna hurt you.”

 

“he’s strong, you won’t hurt him.” Sans says with a very smug grin on his face. Oh your gonna get him back later.

 

“I’m sure his is, but it would be a waste of energy.” You reason.

 

“NONSENSE!” He shouts, “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE INFINITE POWER AND ENERGY!”

 

You sigh and rub your temples, realizing that you weren’t getting anywhere with him. “Fine, you can carry me.” You lift up your arms as he swoops up and puts you on his back. You cling on like a koala on a tree.

 

“ALRIGHT THEN, OFF WE GO!” Papyrus began to walk further into the jungle, Sans following behind closely. After a while, the bouncing of Papyrus’s steps became rhythmic, like the beat of a base drum, and the sounds of conversation becoming an unclear fuzz. The shadows of the trees roll over the ground, lulling you into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

 

As you rose from your resting state, you hear the fuzz of conversation in your half conscious tate. You slowly picked up your head, turning to look at your surroundings. The edge of your vision is fuzzy, but you can hear the sounds of crashing waves not too far away. The salt of the sea assaulting your nose from all directions. Then of course you hear the hushed whispers of conversation right next to you. “What’s up guys.” You mumble groggily, wiping the sleep from your eyes.

 

Both Sans and Papyrus turns his head to you. “oh, your awake, cool.” He says.

 

“AH HUMAN!” Papyrus yells, “YOU’RE AWAKE! THAT IS GOOD! WE NEED YOUR OPINION.”

 

“Yeah sure, on what.”

 

“WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT SETTING UP CAMP HERE?” Papyrus says while gesturing to the little clearing. It was the first time you had actually looked at the area you were transported to. A small clearing with soft, white sand, and aqua waves crashing onto the ground. Tall, green palm trees lined the area, palms shaking in the breeze. The sky was cloudless, the sun shining over the ground.

 

You look up to Papyrus and smile lightly. “Yeah, I think this place will work, although we will need to clean out some of this junk.” You kicked a dead piece of seaweed, shriveled from the lack of water.

 

The salty water of the ocean crashed against the white sand of the beach, bringing the soft smell of salt and fish. Sans scratched the back of his skull. “you sure you don’t wanna keep looking around, maybe find a better spot?” He says, gesturing back towards the jungle.

 

“Honestly, if I go any farther I think I’ll pass out.” You say tiredly, flopping back onto the sand.

 

“OH GIVE ME A BREAK,” Papyrus scoffs, “I WAS CARRYING YOU FOR MOST THE TIME, IF ANYONE SHOULD BE TIRED, ITS ME.” Crosses his arms over his chest in exasperation.

 

You shake your head and turn to face him. “yeah yeah, doesn’t mean I can’t still be tired.” You say full of boredom.

 

“THATS EXACTLY WHAT IT MEANS!” Papyrus waved his hands in the air in frustration. And for a moment, it was silent, but then, you heard a rustle in a nearby bush. Perhaps you imagining it though, because no one else seemed to hear it, and if they did, the pretended not to.

 

“leave ‘er alone paps, i mean, she’s obviously bone tired.” Sans says with a wide grin on his face. Papyrus yells in agony, while you chuckle lightly, trying to be respectful. But what you didn’t expect to hear was a second chuckle, more gruff than the other skeletons. This time it seemed like Sans heard it too, because he paused and looked over to you with wide eye sockets. “did you hear that?” He said in a hushed voice. You didn’t dare say a word, so you simply nodded you head. The bush rustled again, and you and sans whipped your heads towards it, not darling to make a sound. For a moment, it was silent, the only noise being the crash of waves on the sand and birds chirping to their hearts content. And then, the sound of a snapping branch echoed through the trees, and a gruff voice yelled.

 

“OH SHIT.” They cried in a thick Brooklyn accent. You ran towards the noise as Sans and Papyrus yelled at you to come back to them. But you didn’t listen, you never lost, you kept going until you reached the bushy area. You looked inside of some brambles, only to see a gold reflection. And then, a flash of red appeared and before you could react, you were pinned up against a tree by your neck. You heard the pounding of boots coming closer, and the shouts of the skeleton brothers rolling over the landscape. You clenched your eyes shut if feel as a hand slowly creeps around your neck, squeezing just hard enough to make it difficult to breath, but not hard enough to break your wind pipe. Your hyper aware of everything happening around you. The bark on the tree scratching your back, the soft rustles of palm fronds, and the strange crevices in the hand around your neck. A small rustling of fabric comes from in front of you and you feel hot breath on your neck. “why hello there sweetheart,” The voice purred, “my my, aren’t you a pretty one. i could just eat ya’” the voice nips your ear, causing you to yelp and move your head as far away as it will go. The voices chuckles, and then speaks once more, “aww, she’s scared, how adorable.” The voice begins to slide his other hand under your shirt, making you squirm. “what if I just-“

 

“what the hell are you doing red?” Sans seethed, interrupting who you presumed to be Red. You were dropped from the tree, eyes opening wide, gasping heavily for breath.

 

“aww, i was jus’ havin’ some fun” Red chuckled, turning back to you. “ain’t tha’ right sweetheart?” He placed a single finger under your chin, turning your head up to look at him. He looked like Sans in a way, but he didn’t at the same time. He had a single blood red eye light, which was definitely looking down your shirt. His teeth were like a sharks, a single tooth being replaced with a gold one, which gleamed when he grinned. His jacket looked to be a few sizes too big with tan fur lining the inside of the hoodie. He wore a red turtle neck that matched the color of his eye lights, with shorts like Sans, but instead of a white stripe down the side, it was gold. His sneakers had what looked to be red ink stains on them, but perhaps they were stains of something else. You shook as he grinned at you, his bones fingers digging into your chin.

 

Sans walked over and shoved Red off of you harshly. “let go of er’ red, your scaring her.” He grumbles, helping you off the ground.

 

Sans and Red begin to argue, and Papyrus walks over to you and puts a hand on your head lightly, “ARE YOU OK HUMAN?” He says petting your head.

 

“Y-yeah.” You stutter, looking to the side.

 

“ARE YOU SURE?” He says skeptically, “BECAUSE YOU ARE SHAKING LIKE A LEAF.” He points out, gesturing to your shaking hands.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure.” You nod, calming down slightly. You rubbed your neck, trying to make the small sting go away. Papyrus gave you a sad look, but said nothing of it as Red and Sans stopped their bickering and turning back to you.

 

Red grumbled for a second, looked to you, then at the ground, and kicked the dirt, then Sans elbowed him in the side. “OW JESUS CHRIST.” Red shouts, turning to Sans, “i’m going, i’m going, christ.” Red grumbles, shuffling over to you. “sorry bout’ that sweetheart...” He mumbles, not daring to look you in the eyes.

 

You glare at him. “My name isn’t ‘sweetheart,’ it’s Y/n.”

 

He grins at you, “yeah yeah, alright, sweetheart.” He teases. You growl and walk back towards the clearing, mumbling about Red and shaking your head in aggravation.

 

Sans and Red glare at each other as Papyrus watches you with confusion. Pause in your tracks and turn back towards the skeletons. “Are you guys just gonna stand there, or what?” You say in a monotonous voice. The skeletons look towards you, then to each other. Papyrus runs up to you, walking beside you, while Red grins, definitely staring a little bit farther down then he should be. Sans sighed, shook his head, and followed you and the two other skeletons back into the main clearing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, a lot of people like this and I don’t know why. You need help. If you want MORE of my garbage for whatever reason, I have a Tumblr, and a Discord!. Also, I know it is early in the story, but if you wanna make fan art, submit it to my tumblr and I’ll reblog it!
> 
> https://anewfreind.tumblr.com/


End file.
